Zeref Dragneel
Zeref Dragneel is the main antagonist of the Japanese manga series, Fairy Tail, and is Natsu Dragneel's older brother. He is the emperor of the Alvarez Empire. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Itachi Uchiha VS Zeref Dragneel Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Blackbeard (One Piece) * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Thanos * Teridax (Bionicle) History Orphaned after Dragons killed his parents and his little brother, Natsu, an extremely young Zeref became a student at the Mildian Magic Academy, where he researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive his brother. After creating things such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram, however he was cursed by Ankhseram and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction. After this, Zeref wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill him, but instead turned to reviving his dead brother, having preserved his body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling his goal of bringing his brother back and creating something that could kill him: E.N.D.; Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Appears average) * Weight: ?? (Appears average) * Age: 400+ * Affiliation: Alvarez Empire * Occupation: Emperor of the Alvarez Empire * Aliases: Spriggan Magic Ankhseram Black Magic * Known as the Curse of Contradiction. The more the user values life, the more death energy he/she releases at random. When the user stops caring and forgets the value of life, he/she will be able to fully control their power. ** Eventually, even the user's own thoughts begin to contradict each other * This magic instantly kills anything it touches ** Should the Magic affect an immortal being, they will be sent into a state where they are neither dead or alive. * Certain Magic items can protect a victim from being killed by Ankhseram Black Magic * The user is also completely immortal, never aging and never dying ** However, it is possible to send a user of this Magic into a state where they are neither dead or alive *** Its implied that only an Etherious Demon can kill an Ankhseram Black Magic user List of Ankhseram Black Magic spells * Death Predation: The usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. * Death Orb: A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path * Death Pillar: Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. Law * When this spell is activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the user's target. * Only those who the caster truly consideres an enemy will be affected. Allies and bystanders will remain completely unaffected. Living Magic * An ancient form of Magic that allows users to breath life into an object * This Magic can be used to create Demons * If the creator dies, so does the creations Immobilization Magic * A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are Fire Magic * Allows the user to wield fire for combat Enhanced Durability * Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Swords also break upon contact with Zeref Expert Sensor * Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her High-Speed regeneration * Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. Weaknesses * Despite being immortal, he can be beaten, as its been shown that Ankhseram Black Magic users can be sent into a state where they are neither dead nor alive. * So far, only Natsu's Fire Dragon King Mode has brought him close to actual death (the only reason it didn't was because Happy pulled Natsu away from the fight before he could land the finishing blow), so anyone with that level of power or higher could be able to kill Zeref ** It should be noted, however, that Natsu was designed to kill Zeref and its implied that only an Etherious Demon (such as Natsu) can kill Zeref * He wasn't sent into a neither dead or alive state, but he was beaten by Ultear Malkovich, the leader of Grimiore Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory (although this could be because Zeref, at the time, truly didn't want to kill anybody) * Is somewhat emotionally fragile * According to August, Zeref himself isn't powerful enough to face Acnologia without Fairy Heart, an infinite source of Magic sealed within Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's founding Master Feats * Successfully resurrected his younger brother as a Demon * Is highly intelligent and is responsible for the creation of the Tower of Heaven and Eclipse Gate * Killed Zancrow, a Flame God Slayer, in one hit * Killed Hades, the Guild Master of Grimiore Heart, in one hit * Casually killed the Demon Mard Geer by turning him into a tome and then burning it * Built his own Empire by forcefully uniting 730 Guilds (this number includes Dark Guilds) * Is a master strategist Gallery Triv = Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains